


fuck vector

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector gives up, I give up, who doesn't give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck vector

Vector liked to cut off people's arms when he was sad and mighty sad is Vector, maybe Vector can be very unsad, haha yeah right, everyone fuck with Vector, it make Vector very angry and very sad, sad, Vector laughed and laughed and grabbed big carrot, and he laughing he going to cut his arm off with carrot, he grabbed his own arm and using carrot he slice and dice, Vector just so sad, lonely is Vector, Vector not really lonely, Vector just hate everyone, Vector hate all so he just lay down and dream, dream that he not hate everyone but he do so. 

Vector just beats up himself and grabbed a dynamite and exploded everyone in the house, goodbye friends is what Vector whispers as all is boom.

Vector is slicing arm up like piece of meat. That is what Vector do and he lose both arm because he like fuck everything and laid down and give up, Vector so done. Done is Vector, Vector is done, done. How could Vector not be done? Not at all because Vector is done with all.


End file.
